Señora Longbottom
by Rhymet
Summary: Luna tiene bien claro cual quiere que sea su apellido de casada. Regalo de cumpleaños para Nortia


One-Shot de Neville Longbottom y Luna… ¿Longbottom también?

Sexto año para Neville, quinto para Luna.

Regalo de cumpleaños para Nortia.

* * *

><p><strong>Señora Longbottom<strong>

La escoba propiedad de Hogwarts que Neville Longbottom había tomado prestada estaba hecha astillas en un extremo del campo de quidditch y el estaba sentado en las gradas con cortes en las extremidades y en la cara. Tenía la ropa rota y manchada de arena y césped.

Nada más aterrizar en el suelo Neville se llevo la mano al pecho de la túnica donde llevaba la varita, para su alivio estaba intacta, pero él no estaba del todo bien. Fue a sentarse donde antes había visto a Luna Lovegood observar como intentaba dominar el vuelo con escoba, pero ya no estaba allí. Neville decidió sentarse un rato en las gradas hasta que el dolor que le atizaba la pierna le dejase tranquilo, ya iría a ver a la Pomfrey más tarde.

Solo habían pasado dos minutos desde que Neville se había sentado en la grada cuando apareció Luna. Su pelo rubio ondeaba por el viento y llevaba algunas vendas y botes que seguramente había cogido de la enfermería. Iba jadeando como si hubiese corrido mucho, pero aún así fue dando saltitos hasta donde Neville estaba sentado.

-¿Estás bien?- Neville abrió la boca pero Luna no le dejó continuar.- No hables, te puedes hacer daño. No te muevas. No deberías de haber intentado montar en escoba, no pareces hacerlo muy bien.

-Luna, no hace falta que hagas nada.- Comentó viendo como la chica abría botes y cogía algodones del montón de cosas que había traído.

-No hables.- Espetó la chica mientras se paraba delante suya con un algodón en la mano.

Neville tenía un corte en la cara del que chorreaba un líquido oscuro. La chica le apretó la cara con el algodón y frunció el ceño para luego volver a abrir los ojos tanto como antes. El Gryffindor cerró los ojos fuertemente cuando sintió el escozor que había empezado a quemarle la herida de la cara. Luna debía de haberle echado algo al algodón sin que él la viese.

-¿Por qué estabas volando?

¿Qué por qué estaba volando? Neville se avergonzaba de la estúpida razón por la que había decidido aprender a montar en escoba. El día anterior, viernes, se había cruzado con uno de los jugadores del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin, un tipo alto y musculoso pero que parecía tener serrín en la cabeza, que dijo a nadie en particular que volar era algo que todo el mundo debería saber hacer.

Se podía ver a un kilómetro que ese tío era estúpido, pero Neville se tomó muy en serio lo que había dicho, ya que a él nunca se le había dado bien volar en escoba. Al día siguiente tomó prestada una escoba y ahí estaba, hecho polvo en las gradas.

-¿Me estás escuchando?- La voz de Luna sonaba tranquila y despreocupada, como casi siempre.

-¿Qué? Ah, sí. Esto…- ¿Qué pensaría Luna de él si se enteraba que iba por ahí haciéndole caso a cualquiera que gritase en medio del pasillo?- Me aburría- No iba a funcionar, ni él mismo se tragaba aquella mentira.

-Ah, vale, me da igual que no me lo quieras contar- Por un momento Neville creyó que Luna se había creído lo del aburrimiento, pero no era así.

-Eeeh…- Él sabía que no hacía falta que le contase nada a la chica, pero se sentía en la obligación de hacerlo ya que estaba allí con él curándole las heridas- Escuché a un chico que todo el mundo debería saber volar en escoba.

Ya lo había dicho, y sonaba aún peor de lo que Neville había pensado. Esperó alguna reacción por parte de su amiga, pero permaneció callada hasta que varios segundos después anunció con total seguridad:

-Sólo debería importarte lo que pienses tú- Tenía razón, mucha, pero sus palabras casi le reconfortaron, por el tono en el que las dijo, pero no había acabado de hablar- y lo que piense yo.

Varias preguntas se pasaron por la cabeza de Neville, tales como ¿Qué? ¿En serio? Y muchas otras. Pero acabó decidiendo que ella no había hablado en serio. Pero echó la vista atrás y por muchas cosas extrañas que dijera Luna Lovegood siempre, siempre hablaba en serio. Pocas veces había hablado bromeando y algo le decía que esa no era una de esas veces.

-Luna...

-Al señor Longbottom solo le debería importar lo que piensa la señora Longbottom.

A veces a Neville le costaba pillar las indirectas, pero esa estaba clara, muy clara. La rubia se volvió, cogió otro algodón y empezó a curar una herida que Neville tenía en el brazo. Al único al que le había sorprendido aquella expresión era él.

Las herida que ya había tratado empezaban a cicatrizar, los ungüentos de la señora Pomfrey eran milagrosos. Pero seguro que esa bendita mujer no tenía ningún brebaje o poción que pudiese darle a Neville para que comprendiese a Luna.

Analizó lo que había dicho mientras ella seguía a lo suyo. En resumidas cuentas lo que Luna quería decir es que él y ella estaban casados o algo por el estilo ¿O no? Era confuso porque no tenía sentido. No estaban casados ni nada parecido, a no ser que lo que Luna quería decirle no era eso.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- Preguntó extrañado, pero al segundo de decirlo se dio cuenta de lo mal que sonaba su pregunta. Quiso arreglar lo que había dicho, pero era demasiado tarde.

-Si algún día me lo propones de verdad, por supuesto.- Dijo terminando con las heridas de la pierna y empezando a cerrar los botes y recoger lo que había traído.

-Entonces… ¿Era eso lo que querías decirme?- De repente tenía la sensación de que al decir eso que acaba de decir la chica se había quitado un peso de encima como si estuviese esperando para decirlo.

-Sí, pero no pareció apropiado decirte que me quería casar contigo cuando ni siquiera me ha dado tiempo a decirte que te quiero.

Demasiada información, pensó Neville. No le desagradaba lo que Luna había dicho, pero había sido muy de repente y no sabía que contestarle. No iba a darle una negativa pero tampoco sabía que tenía que decirle. Se le ocurrieron varias cosas en varios segundos cuando por fin dijo:

-Pues deberías empezar por eso, ya sabes, por te quiero.

-Te quiero- Mirándole por primera vez en un rato.

Sabía de antemano que diría la chica, que recogía los botes y se disponía a irse.

Eso era lo más raro, sin duda, que le habían dicho a Neville. Jamás imaginó que una chica se le declarase, porque no era el tipo de chico que vuelve locas a todas las chicas, ni mucho menos. Pero a ella, a Luna Lovegood, sí que había conseguido enamorarla. No sabía cómo, era imposible saberlo. Pero de lo que estaba seguro es que se tendría que casar con ella, cosa que normalmente se suele decidir a los años de estar juntos, pero ella ya lo había decidido antes de empezar. Y a Neville la parecía perfecto.


End file.
